Dark Phoenix
by Niaf
Summary: This is Year One or Philosopher's stone. This is the Slytherin Harry version of Black Phoenix. See inside for full details, summary and warnings.


AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters they belong solely to J. K. Rowling an amazing writer. Truly brilliant. I only have the honor of playing with them for this story and hopefully others. Please read the real story of Harry Potter from J. K. Rowling's amazing books. For they are truly worth every read. I have read them so many times I have lost count.

 **Notes:** Everything I write here is fiction and is not a part of the actual story of Harry Potter as written by J. K. Rowling, but it is a story I have quite enjoyed writing. This is part of my what ifs series. Hopefully there will be many more works to come from this train of thought.

I have completely changed the timeline and how the events of the books take place. I have also made the characters my own so they will be slightly OOC I am sorry for that. Unfortunately unless it is J. K. Rowling writing the stories herself every rendition of her characters will be tainted by the author's take on the characters.

 _This story is going to be different from Black Phoenix as this is the Slytherin Universe variant of Black Phoenix. Though I will make a note that the first chapter will contain some of the same content as the first few chapters of Black Pheonix with some notable differences. Including a dual perspective (from Harry's POV and Severus's POV) which was something that was wanted in Black Phoenix. The sequel to Black Pheonix will be coming soon as well._

 **Summery:** The Dark Lord did not die or become disembodied. He was severely weakened and his state of madness increased drastically after that fateful night ten years ago. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is due to come to Hogwarts, but the Dark Lord is looking for the Philosopher's stone in order to regain his full strength. The Dark Lord has begun to resort to increasing amounts of torture in order to keep his growing weakness hidden. How will that affect some of his most loyal Death Eaters and those who are not so loyal? How will Harry cope with coming to Hogwarts? How will Harry's life change when it is Severus Snape who goes to deliver his letter and not Hagrid? What if Severus showed up with the letter instead of it being delivered by owl. Still recovering from his last mission. He discovers a young boy who's past is so very much like his own and yet different. Can he see beyond the carbon copy of his nemesis? Read on to find out...

 **Warnings:** Contains mention of abuse (child and adult), contains language unsuitable to all audiences, contains scenes of torture and descriptions of injuries.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE & LUCIUS MALFOY POV

* * *

 **Note:** This chapter section that is in Severus Snape's POV is a repeat of the first two chapters of Black Phoenix. Be sure to read Harry Potter's POV as it is not a repeat of anything found in Black Phoenix.

* * *

Black obsidian eyes blinked slowly open. Pain shot through his head until he thought he would black out again from it. His mind felt clouded and fuzzy. The pain something he'd never known before. Or had he? He couldn't figure it out right now. He raised his hand which seemed to take far too much effort and gently pressed it to his forehead feeling something wet and sticky beneath his long slender digits. Curious he pulled his hand away to gaze up at the red that slicked his fingers. Well that explained the dizziness and fuzziness. He must have hit his head during the explosion and he must have hit it very hard because he knew these symptoms well. He was suffering from a concussion. Suddenly memories began to swim back up from the cloud of darkness that swam in his mind.

 _Albus leaned forwards, "trust me Severus," the words in his gentle tone made the other man look up from where he was sitting his head resting in his hands._

 _"I do," came the soft reply so unlike the icy cold exterior that hardly ever wavered. That voice wavered._

 _"Then you need to retrieve the stone and complete the mission," came Albus's response. Severus gave a sharp nod and looked back down into his hands._

 _"It's suicide," a spark of anger tinged his words. Severus felt the anger rise. Had he not been doing enough already? Had he not suffered enough? Why must he always be the one to pay the cost of this war? Why couldn't he ever be allowed a moment of rest? He knew why. He felt it in his chest burn and war with the grief inside his mind. Grief that never let him rest._

The memory swam away from him leaving him feeling hollow and scared a feeling he did not enjoy. He wanted the comfort of anger that he understood, but he could not make his sluggish mind latch onto the anger that usually burned strong in his chest, always so close to the surface, easy to call. All he felt in that moment was fear and crippling agony far worse then the Cruciatus curse. The pounding in his head was increasing with the rhythm of his racing heart. His breathing was laboured and each breath burned in his chest as he tried to draw in enough air. He needed to breath shallower he had bruised ribs if they were not broken already. He was familiar with this pain. So so familiar. How he wished it were not so. He tried to swallow, there was too much saliva, but he knew why that was. His stomach was lurching uncomfortably and he felt ill. That was another sign of a concussion he knew, but with his ribs being bruised being physically ill would make it ten times worse. Oh he did not look forward to that. He swallowed convulsively trying to fight what he knew was inevitable.

His left fist tightened and he felt the bite of something solid against his palm even as he pressed his right hand harder against his aching head. Trying to push the pain away and let thought through. He raised his left hand, his black sleeve falling away to reveal his arm and the Dark Mark along with many scratches and abrasions from the falling rocks. He blinked his eyes open when he realized the darkness was not caused by his location, but instead because his eyes had closed again. He was so dangerously close to blacking out.

There clutched in his hand was a blood red stone. He had done it. He let his arm fall back to his side trying with clumsy fingers to find his inner robe pockets. Were all the precious potions he usually carried about his person were. His fingers trailing over soft slightly rough material seeking. Seeking.

"Severus?" Came a silky voice he knew all too well. A voice that had evidently been calling his name more then once from the tone of fear and worry that tinged the cold words. He knew every nuance of that voice. Most would not hear the emotions beneath the cold and silky tones that had been cultivated over years of training. He did. For he knew this man as his brother.

"..." he tried to speak, but Severus soon realized that only coughs would follow the activity. The sound seemed to draw the man towards him as sharp footsteps with a slight limp could be heard. Such a very slight alteration on the left step that he knew it instantly. "Luc," he barely managed to whisper. His weak voice catching on the last letter and dissolving into harsh coughs that nearly made him loose the battle with his stomach. Pain far more intense slashed through his chest and head as the coughs were torn from his body until blackness swam in his vision threatening to make him fall.

"...rus open your eyes!" Lucius's words were louder then they needed to be, louder then they should be, Severus couldn't figure out what the rest of what Lucius had said was as his ears had bussed and it had taken him a while to focus on what had sounded like a voice. He'd barely managed it and realized once more that his eyes were closed. The darkness was not unconsciousness but his own eyes being closed. He forced them open. Watched as the shapes spun and swirled and slowly resolved into the worried face of his blond haired friend.

For a long moment Lucius and Severus looked into each other's eyes. Neither knowing exactly what to say. One trying to analyze how badly the other was injured and the other trying to cling to consciousness with barely any energy left to do so.

"Sev, how badly are you hurt," Lucius called out lowering his voice as he noticed the flinch from the wounded man.

"Bad," came the too soft reply. No coughing this time he was grateful for that. His breathing was laboured and harsh and it was far too painful he would need to focus on that. He let his eyes close, he needed to concentrate. He couldn't hear what Lucius said as he worked to calm his breathing so he could again breath without so much pain.

For several moments he did not know what was going on around him until he felt the shift of air and the soft touch of fabric against exposed skin slowly followed by light manicured fingers running over his skin. Seeking the injuries that caused him to bleed so profusely.

"Sev?" Came the call again. His breathing was better, but Lucius's words were enough to distract him from his exercise in focus. He forced his eyes to open again even though the bright light from Lucius's lite wand made his eyes burn and his stomach churn harder. He could taste bile now. How he hated that taste. Swallowing convulsively to keep from being sick he let his eyelids close.

"Sev!" Lucius demanded harsher then was needed. Severus flinched, "you need to stay awake Sev," he said softly. His voice going to a bare whisper. "Focus on my voice," the next words spoken as the man gently took his empty left hand. Empty, were was the stone. Had he lost it, panic rose, until he remembered. He had slipped it in his robe pocket. Safe. It was safe.

A pause before the next words left Lucius's lips, "where you successful?" A slow movement of the head in a positive was all Severus could do. It was not even a complete nod and the action left him feeling even more ill if that were possible. He was swiftly loosing this battle. "He will be pleased, we must leave to him now, can you stand?" A slow and deliberate shake. There was no way Severus was moving on his own. He did not even know the full extent of the damage his body had sustained. "Alright, I will help you. In either case we must get you before him. I will have to take us both to him. Sev you must hold on, please. You cannot let go, do you understand me," Lucius demanded. The last needing assurance. He could hear the fear in his friends voice and he desired to let him know he wouldn't let himself go. He nodded slowly. So slowly. He felt the relief more then heard the soft words. He didn't know what Lucius had actually said, if anything, but it had been enough to reassure the elder man that Severus was going to be ok.

This was the fourth trie for the stone. Was this one the real one? Severus was found to wonder, letting his mind wonder as he knew that the moment he was moved he would either black out or be ill. He just wasn't sure which. Head wounds were tricky he knew. He had had enough experience with Healers to know that. He had after all had to learn how to heal himself from an early age.

Strong arms found their way around him and slowly moved him so he was sitting. Severus leaned his head into the shoulder that was next to him as the arms snaked firmly around him. He couldn't hold his head upright on his own. It ached too much and the dizziness that rose was far worse then the nausea that threatened to win out. He let himself lean heavily against the other male as consciousness threatened to leave him. As if Lucius sense his dilemma he simply held Severus for several long moments before shifting his weight into an easier position to get the man on his feet. Fluid motion that was only slightly harder then it should be had both men standing and Lucius holding him firmly bent slightly forwards. Severus took a few moment to realize why he was leaning forwards. Even as the bile left his throat and splattered onto the stone beneath he did not realize he was throwing up until it was almost over. Gasping for breath as the next wave rose and left him shaking. He was violently ill for a few moments more before finally it ended. He leaned back and Lucius took his weight easily supporting the man. Severus let his head rest against Lucius's shoulder his eyes firmly closed so he would not see anything.

Lucius flicked his wand summoning Severus's wand from the floor and tucking the hawthorn wand into his robes. He gazed again at the form of his friend. Still the panic lingers in his heart as he looks on the blood stained too pale face. He is so shocked and terrified that he has seen so much weakness in Severus's actions and responses. Or lack there of. He knows deep down that Severus is badly injured to no longer hold the cold and distant exterior he always has. In that moment the promise he made his heartbroken friend that night nearly eleven years ago rings in his ears. _'I will always watch over you Sev, I swear it. I will never let anyone hurt you again.'_ How often those words haunted him now. How easily it would be to shatter what little strength remains. Lucius has always wondered how Severus could bear so much on his shoulders and not cave under the weight. That was the truest courage he had ever known and he would protect his friend. As he had done so often. For Severus he would defy the Dark Lord. Somehow that thought didn't even disturb him as he thought it would. He had started to see the man who had promised them power and supremacy, but had only delivered fear and death, for the madman he'd become. No his own loyalty had begun to waver that night when he had found Severus crumpled on the ground with the body of his one true love held tightly in his arms screaming out his grief and pain. Lost and utterly alone. The one thing Severus had begged from the Dark Lord in all those years, the only thing he had ever asked, the Dark Lord had promised, and yet he had betrayed that promise. Lucius was sickened by these thoughts as he knew his own wife and child could be next. Fear sank it's teeth deep in his heart. Could he protect them? What would he do to protect them. He looked at Severus and remembered the number of times he had taken Lucius's failures on his shoulders to spare Lucius the Dark Lord's anger. How often he had stepped forward to bear the burden alone to protect Lucius and his family. His decision made he took firmer hold of his friend and slowly began the agonizing trek from the ruined cave.

How beautiful it had been when they entered. Marble columns reaching into the darkness of the ceiling. Spiralling blue lights from crystals lighting every plane with sharp lights and shadows. Carvings and a small pedestal at the end. Where Severus had been when it had all shattered like glass and rained stone down upon his friend. The only reason he had not been in there was because Severus had forbidden him from entering the cave. Always protecting everyone. How had he not seen his friend's endless sacrifices? How had no one noticed the bravery of the man before him. finally clear of the cave's entrance on the wide open plateau on the mountains they had come to earlier that day. The sun kissing the tops of the trees that lay so far beneath their location. The rocky mountains making shadows around them. The beauty had struck Lucius deeply. So serene a place. He held Severus tighter and looked at the faint pale face eyes slightly open and looking up at him from where he held the man cradled to his side against his shoulder. The eyes so dark they were like endless black pits were unfocused and Lucius didn't know if he was actually aware of what was going on around him.

With a deep breath he apparated them to their destination feeling the slump of weight that indicated his friend had lost his balance somewhere during the quick trip. Lucius looked at the blood stained face quickly with worry, but saw only the closed eyes and deep furrow in the brow as he slumped almost bonelessly against him.

"Severus," he called in worry, needing to feel the other move. Needing the reassurance that Severus was still conscious. Slowly, too slowly, the eyes opened again. Obsidian orbs meeting his own. Lucius drew in a relieved breath and slowly began to guide his friend towards the meeting area. Using his cane to balance the weight against the pain in his left knee that threatened to buckle under their combined weight. He knew the extra weight of his too light friend was making his limp noticeable, but he did not care. As they walked he felt Severus take more and more of his weight on shaky legs. Though he kept his arm steady around the other's waist he was glad that Severus at least was starting to be able to hold his own weight for it would not do to show too much weakness to the Dark Lord even when so badly wounded. By the time they reached the gate that led up to the sprawling dead looking mansion that was once the Riddle home Severus was unsteadily walking on his own, Lucius kept close to his side to offer a steadying hand when the other wavered too much. He could see the drooping eyes and slightly bent posture. He hand cradling what must be a terribly aching head. No doubt his friend was still trying to stem the flow from the largest gash on his forehead. There were other smaller gashes through his hair. All over almost all his body as could be seen through the tares in his robes. The black hair was matted and clung to his face. So unlike the graceful Slytherin that Lucius knew so well.

In no time they were entering the 'throne' room, for once Lucius was glad that his spot in the Death Eater circle was next to Severus for he could keep a steadying hand on the other's elbow when he wavered on his feet. As they joined the circle the others went silent and all eyes moved as though drawn to the scent of blood that clung to Severus. Focusing on him. On the sight he made so wounded coming into the presence of their Lord.

"Ahhh Severus, you have returned to us," The hissing words escaped the creature that walked forwards more snake then man, more beast then human. It made Lucius's skin crawl and from the slight flinch he felt under his steadying hold he knew Severus felt the same. The dark obsidian eyes tried to focus on the man before them. "Step forward Severus," the Dark Lord hissed his voice dark with anger. Severus staggered forwards towards the Dark Lord knowing it was futile to argue. Knowing he could not afford to hesitate. His body trembled of it's own accord and Lucius watched with dread in his heart even as his face remained cold and impassive. This weakness was something Severus would hate were he more aware of his own predicament. He felt his own anger burn at his friends humiliation. As the Dark Lord indicated that Severus was to kneel before him. He watched as Severus slowly lowered himself painfully to the ground so he was kneeling before their master. His head unable to rise to meet the gaze that penetrated down with loathing evident on the creatures face.

"Have you succeeded or do you come back in shame?" The Dark Lord demanded cruelly. A shaking hand found it's way into the black robe pockets and slowly Severus withdrew it holding out a blood red stone on his palm. His arm and hand shook unsteadily as the Dark Lord bent slightly and pulled the stone from his open hand. Shivering the hand fell down to his side. Severus could barely keep his eyes open. "Good," hissed the Dark Lord with evident glee on his face as he cradled the stone. His cold blood red gaze turned to Lucius with a cruel smile on his face. The ghastly sight made his skin crawl and ice slide down his spine. "Take him from my sight," a short pause as if considering something particularly interesting before he continued, "deposit him where that muggle loving fool can find him. That shall be his reward for succeeding in retrieving the stone. Maybe that fool will take mercy on him and heal his wounds." There was evil laughter that followed the words and soon the others in the circle were laughing too. Lucius felt sick at those words. This was no way to reward success.

He covered his hesitation to join in the laughter with movement as he knelt by Severus's side and slowly drew him into his arms and pulled the other up, turning he began the trek back out of the mansion.

Lucius staggered as he apparated onto the grounds near Hogwarts. Staggered as the weight of his friend settled heavily against him. He looked down at the slack face and closed eyes. Unsteady breathing shaking the thin frame. It seemed this last apparation had been too much for Severus and he had lost consciousness. Worry gnawed at his chest as he slowly lowered the still form to the ground. Was he too late? Could he save his friend? What would he do now. He knew he could not carry Severus as far as the castle. It was just too far. Lucius's hand closed firmly around the snake head of his cane and wand he glared up at the closed gate and felt the prickling of anger dance across his skin. They were so close and yet so very far away. He knew for certain he'd not get through that gate even as one of the Governors. No Dumbledore was far to skilled to allow anyone into the school that was not expressly suppose to be there. Anger coloured his eyes as he pulled out the wand and flicked it upwards knowing that at least someone would be looking out into the darkness after all Severus had left earlier to go on his mission. Surely his absence was noticed by now. The red sparks flew high into the air where they danced for a long moment before slowly vanishing. Replacing the wand where it always rested Lucius let himself down slowly until he was kneeling besides his friend. Fingers trailed down over the cold skin of his cheek pushing away the mattered black hair. How he hated this. How he hated watching the slow breathing and not knowing if the other would wake. Was he too damage to survive?

He heard it then barely a full minute after he'd sent up his flare the quick ruffle of fabric on stone. The quick steps that resounded and broke the silence. His eyes rose from his friend to gaze at the gate as none other then Dumbledore walked forwards right through the metal without so much as a single pause. Following close to his heels was Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid barely a step behind the Headmaster. So they had come no doubt wondering if this was an attack. So be it. Lucius did not speak as he watched the Headmasters blue eyes.

"Lucius what brings you to Hogwarts at such an hour," Albus said in his soft voice. His eyes no doubt missing the still form until Minerva gasped having caught sight of Severus and before Lucius could even utter a word her soft cry did it for him.

"Severus!" the woman's words was pained and filled with sadness as she rushed forwards falling down next to him. Her hand gently touching the blood stained face. "What has happened?" She asked of Lucius with cold piercing eyes filled with anger and worry.

"I will explain, but he needs to be seen to first. Take him and I will explain," Lucius said smoothly not allowing his own panic or worry to tinge his cold voice. Drawing himself up off the ground to stand tall. His robes cleaned instantly with a quick nonverbal wandless spell. He looked every inch the aristocrat he was as he faced Albus.

Albus for his part let his gaze take in the still form before he nodded to Minerva and Hagrid stepped forwards to gingerly lift the man from the ground. The two swiftly vanished towards the castle while Lucius focused his gaze on Albus's dancing eyes. That damnable twinkling making him want to lash out at the man. Albus always had that damnable gleaming in his eyes that seemed as if he knew what everyone was thinking before they could think it themselves. How aggravating.

"Why are you here Lucius?" Albus asks again this time his voice is harder, but it does not match that twinkle in his eyes. Lucius cannot help the scowl that covers his otherwise aristocratic features.

"I came to insure that Severus survived this night," Lucius states simply in a cold detached voice. His words reflecting decorum and an aloofness he did not feel. He felt fear gripping his heart at the thought of his friends death. That was his greatest fear. Now that he had grown to know Severus so closely he feared loosing that connection and it deeply frightened him.

"There is more then what you say to this, but perhaps a quieter and calmer location for this discussion is in order," Albus says almost to himself. Lucius wonders if the man is a doddering old fool or merely hiding that razor sharp intellect he knows lies behind the crazy robes and twinkling eyes. There has to be a reason the Dark Lord fears Albus so. A pause before the elder male continues, "Will you join me for tea Lucius?"

"After you," Lucius replies with a dismissive wave of his hand towards the gate. What is the old man playing at he has to wonder. An invitation to tea seems so odd in this instant. Albus settled a firm hand over his shoulder and begins to lead him through the still closed gate. He does not hesitate as he matches the elder man's steps.

"Just a precaution, one cannot be too careful now a days," Albus says absently as they cross the gate and he lets his arm fall away from Lucius's shoulder. Lucius just nods. No reason to respond to that and silently the two make their way up to the school. The soft summer wind hitting cold skin. Lucius did not realize how cold he had felt until that warm wind began to warm him. Was it possible that he had actually been afraid for himself and his family as well? No surely not. The Dark Lord had sent him here, there was no way he could turn to his family now? He wouldn't? The worry gnawed at his stomach and he couldn't suppress the shiver that danced across his flesh. He would have to be quick here. He needed to get home to insure his family was safe. Once he knew Severus was safe, once this abysmal tea was taken care of. He knew that Albus had questions. He knew he would need to answer them, but for now he was worried about other things.

Their trek up to the Headmasters office was quick. He regarded the paintings behind the old man and couldn't help but wonder if any of those would tell his secrets. They had not revealed Severus's thus far, Lucius was certain of that, but perhaps this risk was one too many. Doubt clouded his mind as he settled in the offered seat across from the headmaster accepting the cup a moment later as it was handed to him. Black just like he liked his tea. He leaned back resting his legs and sore muscles from the excursion tonight.

"Why did you bring Severus here Lucius?" Albus asked, no doubt knowing that Lucius wished to be done this meeting as soon as possible.

"I vowed to keep him safe," was the simple and true answer. Albus seemed taken aback that he would be so open and honest here. Lucius let a cold smile grace his features. Proud that he had managed to surprise the old man.

"How far does that vow extend?" Curiosity tinged the words and Lucius knew the true question Albus asked. Was he going to betray Severus to the Dark Lord.

"I will not become a spy like Severus clearly has, but nor am I loyal as I once was," Lucius admitted with cold truthful words. He didn't know why he was trusting Albus outside of Severus evidently trusted this man, that would be enough for now.

"I would not ask you to spy for me," Albus states, and it is the truth. Lucius meets those blue eyes and knows why instantly. It is to protect Draco. That much is evident. Somehow that surprises Lucius on a level he didn't know he could be taken aback. The man continues, "but I would ask that you watch over Severus, it is clear he needs someone within the ranks to protect him when I cannot." Albus admitted the words and this meeting became all too surreal for Lucius. This wasn't what he had expected. There was too much care in those words. Worry. Could what Severus had hinted at be true then?

"That is my intention," Lucius replied, "I have been here too long already. I must be on my way, might I check that he is in good hands before I leave?" Lucius inquired softly as he rose to his full height. His tea only half finished the cup coming to rest on it's saucer on the desk that separated them.

"Of course," Albus replied rising and with a wave of his hand indicating that he would take him. The two fell into silence again as they walked down through the office and silent hallways as the clock chimed midnight. They reached the Hospital Wing with quick steps and a comfortable silence settling over them. As the doors were pushed open Lucius was quick to notice that Severus was not in the main section. For a moment worry marked his brow as he hesitated until he realized that Albus was headed towards the back door where a few private rooms were located. A sigh of relief almost escaped his lips as he quickly made his way towards the door which Albus held open for him. A few strides into the room and he found the open door to Severus's room. He lay still in the bed with two witches by his side. Satisfied Lucius nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

Severus slowly began to wake up. Blinking at the harsh light that seemed to be coming from all around him. His head was aching horribly, but the rest of the pain seemed to be dim compared to what he had felt upon waking earlier. However, his thoughts were still fuzzy and he could barely remember what had happened to land him here. It took all his strength, but he slowly managed to rise until he was sitting leaning back against the wall and headboard of the bed he was in. The hospital wing then. He blinked the blurriness from his eyes as he looked around finally finding the figure by the bed who was seemingly lost in thought as those blue eyes gazed out towards the far wall not even having noticed how Severus was awake and sitting up. A smirk curved his lips before he let himself rest against the wall. His eyes closing once more as he tried to piece together what exactly had happened.

"Severus, you're awake," came a bright female voice and he cringed at the jovial tone. Poppy no doubt and he was not in the mood to be coddled right now. He opened his eyes and gave her one of his glowers that if his head had not been so horribly painful would have been one of his more scathing looks.

"So it would seem," he replied darkly. Sarcasm dripping from the words.

"I see your attitude hasn't suffered any," Poppy noted wryly clearly amused at his dark mood. How he hated that she could just ignore what make others afraid of getting on his dark side. How he wished his scathing glowers and sneers of derision would sink into her and make her leave him to his own devices. If only. Albus seemed to come back to himself during this exchange and his eyes found the black obsidian orbs.

"It is good to see you awake, my boy," Albus said also too jovially for Severus's pain darkened mood.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to divert the conversation to something besides being fussed over like he knew Poppy longed to do. Glaring at her, daring her to say anything about his current position.

"A good question, my boy, one I was going to ask you," Albus began with a bright twinkling eyed smile that set Severus to glaring even harder at the man. "However, I take it that you mean how you ended up here. Well it seems that you got into a spot of trouble, my boy, and Lucius was kind enough to bring you here."

Those words made his breath catch as his glare turned into a scowl. Lucius. Lucius had found him. Like this. The memories began to flood back in quick succession of confusion. The Dark Lord had the stone. No the Dark Lord had the fake stone. He still had the stone. Lucius had been worried. Lucius had brought him here. Lucius had saved him. Did that mean he could trust Lucius fully? He didn't know, but he felt afraid that his secret alliance that was so condemning to the Dark Lord's cause would be exposed. No surely Lucius wouldn't do that to him. Not after... He couldn't think of that so he forced himself to ask his next question.

"Where is Lucius now?" Severus asked his voice just as cold, but his eyes were filled with fear and doubt.

"Home," Albus answered simply. "Safe," he added at the silent pleading in the black eyes. There was a long pause before Albus asked the question that was prevalent in his mind. "Did you get the stone?"

"Yes," Severus stated simply his hands slowly reaching into his pockets pulling out the blood stained red stone he had retrieved and almost lost his life to obtain. He looked into the blood red depths for a long moment before he held it out towards Dumbledore. Albus gave him a gentle smile and gently took the stone from him.

"You have done good, my boy, rest now you can tell me what happened when you are healed," Albus said gently guiding the suddenly exhausted man down into his bed. Severus would have protested the treatment, but truth was he was exhausted and desiring nothing more then a night of rest and sleep. His eyes ached from the light and his head was far too painful to be conductive to speaking much less thinking clearly. He did not even know if it was day or night, but as soon as he was lying down once more his eyes closed slowly and sleep took him into the warm darkness.

* * *

HARRY POTTER POV

* * *

Sitting in the car on the ride home from the zoo was one of the most terrifying experience Harry had ever suffered through as Dudley had just agreed with Piers that Harry had been talking to the snake moments before it had been set loose on Dudley. Harry already knew he was in trouble, but the deep purple on what could be seen of his uncle's face left him feeling true dread. The fact that Uncle Vernon wasn't speaking and jerking the wheel of the car at every turn told Harry that Uncle Vernon was terribly angry. So angry that Harry was certain he wouldn't see a meal until his birthday if he was even allowed out of his cupboard by then.

They dropped Piers off at home and drove back in silence. Even Dudley could see that Uncle Vernon was ready to explode. Aunt Petunia had her lips pressed so tightly together that they were almost invisible. As they pulled into the drive Harry gulped and Dudley began to whine about not getting his extra two gifts that he'd been promised. He'd already been bough two things from the gift shop at the zoo when they had entered.

"In boy," growled Uncle Vernon in his most deadly voice as he opened Harry's car door.

"You must be Vernon Dursley," a cold voice declared. Harry froze half way out of the car at that voice. It was so unfriendly he felt as though his blood had been turned to ice. His terrified green eyes sought out the source of the voice and he gasped at the sight. Two equally tall man who towered way above Uncle Vernon, stood at the end of the drive. They had not been there a moment ago Harry was certain of that. They were thin, but the look of the one was that of a very strong man. Well muscled even though he was almost as thin as Harry. The other looked every inch an aristocrat. They both had long black hair. One of the man looked as though his hair was in need of a wash.

As Harry's gaze traveled over the two well dressed men in expensive suits. The one with riveting black eyes was dressed all in black except for his white dress shirt. The other one was dressed in a pewter grey suit with a black dress shirt. His eyes were an extremely dark shade of blue. Like the sky at dusk. Soft and gentle. His face though as harsh and angular at the other man held a soft smile as he looked at Harry. It was easy for Harry to see that this man was nice. He just had that air. Though the man standing by his side with the black eyes seemed really scary when he looked at Harry his features softened minutely, but enough that Harry knew that he was only angry and cold towards Uncle Vernon. Interesting.

Harry was wondering if the men were business associates of Vernon's company. As Harry was taking in the two strangers Aunt Petunia and Dudley had come around to stand behind Uncle Vernon and the family had put on simpering smiles. Uncle Vernon gave Harry a glowering dark look and Harry scampered out of the car. Closing the door and walking until he stood in the shadow of the stoop. The door was still locked and Harry didn't dare make a sound to alert the Dursley's he was still there.

"Yes, this is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley," Vernon said in that important voice of his he used around his business associates.

"A pleasure I'm sure," the nicer of the two man said in a bored voice. The other glared darkly at Vernon.

"Is the other child your nephew Harry Potter?" The cold voice of the black eyed man drawled in a warning town.

"Yes, but he's a bit deranged you see. He'll be going up to his room straight away, come on in for some tea," Petunia said gently. She turned and gave Dudley a gentle nudge. Vernon waited for the two man to walk forwards after his wife before he went after them. As Petunia got near Harry she gave him a dark hiss, "to Dudley's second bedroom with you and be sure to not touch anything freak," in a voice so low Harry was sure he was the only one who heard as she unlocked the door and pushed him roughly inside.

"The sitting room is right down the hall, Dudley darling can you take our guys inside?" Petunia said once the door was open and Harry had all but run up the stairs. He could still hear them as he crouched in the shadows of the landing. He watched as Aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen.

"Dudley would you like to go to the cinema?" Vernon said sweetly, "daddy has to work for a few hours so why don't I give you some money to go enjoy yourself instead of staying here and being bored on your birthday?"

"Ok," Dudley said with a shrug. Harry just barely able to see was able to catch sight of Uncle Vernon handing Dudley a large amount of money far more then would be needed for the cinema. Dudley took it greedily and left with a bang of the front door. Harry heard Uncle Vernon reenter the living room.

"Children," Uncle Vernon laughed at the banging front door.

"We are not here to discuss your son Mr. Dursley, we are here to discuss your nephew," the cold dark voice said.

"Certainly Mr..." Uncle Vernon began clearly not knowing the man's name. Still being especially polite with the strangers.

"Snape. I am Nikolai Snape and this is my brother Severus," the friendlier of the two said.

"Mr. Snape, why are you interested in my nephew has he done something wrong? The boy is always getting into trouble," Uncle Vernon declared with a loud suffering sigh.

"I was highly disturbed when we were getting the school letters ready for our first year students and happened upon your nephews unique address," Severus stated in that ice cold voice. There was the sound of something being handed over to Uncle Vernon and a spluttered gasp. Vernon attempted to speak many times, but Severus overrode him. "You see my concern. It is highly unusual that a child should be kept in a cupboard," Severus drawled darkly. His voice took on a dangerous and sarcastic edge, "this must be one huge cupboard. Why don't you show us your nephew's cupboard Mr. Dursley."

"Cer-ertainly. You must understand though, we don't have much room. It's very hard on Petunia and I. He's very unruly and dangerous. He bullies our son you see. He needs to be kept in a secure area, otherwise he'd burn down the house!" Uncle Vernon tried to explain. Clearly he must think these men were sent by the government because he was saying the same things he'd said to the lady from his primary school.

"Tell me Mr. Dursley, the boy is what eleven years old?" Nikolai drawled an edge to his voice that frightened Harry even more then the deadly cold of Severus's voice.

"Yes," Uncle Vernon answered. "I believe so. Petunia hold is the boy?"

"He's ten Vernon, he'll be elven this year," Petunia called from the kitchen. Her voice sounded nervous.

"There you have it, the boy is ten," Vernon declared as if the two couldn't have heard Petunia's harsh shout.

"I see," Nikolai drawled, "and you had trouble with a ten year old? He was so hard to control that he needed to be locked in a cupboard?"

"Tread carefully Mr. Dursley, I have very little patience for liars and even less for child abusers," drawled Severus his tone low and deadly.

"It's why we are sending the boy to St. Brutus Secure Centre for Criminal Boys," Vernon began nervously, "we just got the acceptance last week. They can't take the boy until September you see."

"I've heard enough," Severus said slamming the door to the cupboard under the stairs, "HARRY POTTER GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" Severus shouted loosing his temper. His eyes smouldered with fire. "Dursley if there wasn't a child in this house who has suffered enough under your foul roof I would end you where you stand. Make no mistake, an associate of mine will be in touch."

Harry jumped a foot in the air and Petunia gasped loudly at the shout. Not daring to defy this terrifying man Harry bolted down the stairs so fast he tripped over his too long pants and would have gone flying if he wasn't suddenly suspended in the air inches from the ground. He was slowly lowered to his feet and stood staring up at the blue eyed man with a long stick held in his hand. The stick quickly vanished.

"You're freaks just like he is?" Uncle Vernon spluttered in fear.

"No Dursley, we are wizard, the three of us. Your despicable wife should know. We used to be neighbours after all," drawled the cold voice Harry now knew belonged to Severus Snape. That meant the blue eyed man was Nikolai Snape. Severus turned to Petunia who stood shell shocked in the doorway, "do you remember us now. Tunny," Severus sneered the last word as if it was something disgusting.

"You're that foul Snape boy. The disgusting rat who hung out with my sister and turned her into a freak!" Petunia spat out.

"Careful Petunia, I am not in a tolerant mood," Severus growled. "Nik get the boy packed, we are leaving. He will not be returning. I have seen all I need too from the Muggle's mind and the state of that cupboard. Pensive evidence will be enough for Lucius to go ahead with the boy's removal. I will be having a word with these Muggles."

"Sev, don't land yourself in Azkaban Zuzka and Olivia need their uncle next year," Nikolai said gently laying his hand on Severus's shoulder. It was evident to Harry that the brother's were not exactly what they appeared to be. Severus nodded and indicated the living room. He glared at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia until they actually agreed. Whatever was being said in the living room Harry couldn't hear it.

"It'll be ok Harry, I'm Nikolai, but you can call me Nik everyone does. Though it would be best you didn't call my brother Severus. You'll get to know him as Professor Snape when you're at Hogwarts after all," Nikolai said with a gentle smile. He pulled out an unmarked envelop and held it out towards Harry.

"Is that for me?" Harry asked confused. He hadn't really understood much of that.

"Yes it is, that's your letter of admittance to Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry," Nikolai said. "You're a wizard Harry," Nikolai added when it became evident Harry was utterly confused. He took the letter tentatively and hesitantly. He didn't move to open it though as he stared at Nikolai shaking his head at the man. "Oh I know you don't believe me, but have you ever made something happen when you were really angry or scared?"

"I once ended up on the school roof when I was being chased by Dudley's gang, but I don't know how I got there," Harry said after a very long pause.

"That would be magic Harry, I've bet you've done loads more. That's accidental magic. All magical children go through a phase where they don't have control of their magic and strong emotions will make them do things by simple reaction." Nikolai explained gently. "Read your letter Harry, then pack everything you own. Severus and I are here to take you to the Ministry."

"What's the ministry sir?" Harry asked flipping the envelop over to open it.

"The Ministry or Ministry of Magic, is our government Harry," Nikolai began to explain when Severus stormed out of the living room.

"...incompetent Muggles," Severus grumbled to himself under his breath. Clearly the tail end of a rant. Harry looked up startled at the stern man who came to stand next to him. "You will have time to read that on the Night Buss Mr. Potter. It is time we leave this place. Is there anything you wish to pack before we leave, and do change into more appropriate attire we will be meeting with Lucius, the Minister of Magic and a representative of the Children Welfare Department."

"I don't have anything better sir," Harry mumbled to the floor feeling his face flush red. The sharp growl that sounded like a series of explicates made Harry start and look over at Nikolai who looked murderous.

"I believe we shall take a stop at my home before we head to the Ministry. Some of Draco's or Luka's things should fit him," Severus stated simply giving his brother a stern look that Harry just caught. Severus turned back to him. "Go on Harry pack anything you need, don't worry about clothing. We will be going shopping with Narcissa tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to alert Albus Severus?" Nikolai asked as Harry hurried into his cupboard to pack a few things. He took the old ratty backpack that he'd repaired after Dudley had tossed it into the trash and put in his tattered books, his artwork, his baby blanket and the few broken toys that belongs to him. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he went out of his cupboard just in time to hear Severus respond darkly.

"If Albus wasn't interested in the boy for ten years Nik, he can wait until after I've insure he doesn't return here ever again before he is informed what has transpired. For that matter I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew," Severus growled darkly. He did not look impressed. His face however softened once more when he noticed Harry. Nikolai held out his hand towards Harry.

"Come along Harry, I believe Alivia will have already arrived from our home. You'll get to meet my children. Luka is nine years old, Zuzka is twelve, and Olivia is eleven." Nikolai spoke gently to Harry as he tentatively placed his hand in Nikolai's outstretched one. "Alivia would be horrified if she ever learned I let you walk around without holding your hand. Don't worry though Zuzka hates it when I take her hand too."

"I believe we can walk about a block down to the small supermarket and hail the Night Bus from there," Severus told them as he swung open the front door. Gave a sharp wave to Mr. Figs who was standing on her front porch holding a cat in her arms. She gave them a warm wave and a bright smile. Severus led them down the way while Nikolai talked about his family, Hogwarts, the Malfoy's and Severus's job as a potion master. It turned out Nikolai was a diplomate with the American Ministry of Magic. A representative from the British Ministry from magic and his wife Alivia was from Russia. They were an interesting pair Harry decided. Severus was silent and dark while Nikolai was chatty and although he could be quite dark when angry, he was generally a really gentle man.

A few minutes later Harry stood between Nikolai and Severus as Severus held his lit wand up into the air a moment before the wand vanished back up his sleeve. The next moment a violently purple bus arrived. The door opened and a man came out he started talking so fast Harry just stared. Severus cut him off mid sentence. He held out a handful of strange coins and said darkly. "Spinner's End," before he led the way up the steps sidestepping around the stunned conductor. Nikolai gave a dry laugh before he helped Harry up the steps and over to the back where Severus was already situated in an armchair.

"Hold still a moment Harry," Nikolai told him after he'd sat down and pointed his wand at him. A swift flick and a whispered word later Harry found himself glued firmly to the seat. "The bus tends to be a bit of a rough ride. It's always best to use a sticking charm when riding."

A moment later Harry knew exactly why as the bus jumped into the middle of no where. Driving around a bit while buildings, bushes and everything else moved out of the way. Harry watched in fascination.


End file.
